TRP: Gwydion and Hansel (Fuck Off)
Mink: at 5:01 PM Hansel's room. Day 151. A-Team. Everyone stayed around Hansel either in the dungeon or in the room. Gwydion had to wait until early morning before he could push the door open and slip inside. He carefully closed the door behind him, not wanting to wake Hansel. It should have never been a thought of his to come here, but neither should have been sending the damn half-orc a vase. The thought nearly made him scowl. At least now he could check on Hansel without being spotted. Izzy: at 5:07 PM Hansel twitched awake at some sound. He stayed still, for a moment, listening, then reached slowly for his trident. It was exactly where it was supposed to be. He lifted it silently and sat up in the dark -- fuck, yeah, everything still hurt. And his legs were tangled in the covers, and he wasn't quite awake enough to fix it, but the trident was in his hand. So he was fine. He waited for another sound, or some other sign of life. Mink: at 5:10 PM Sheets whispered with movement and Gwydion paused in his steps, finally looking toward the bed to see Hansel holding onto his trident. "Goodness. You can relax," he said though he was tense as he waited for Hansel to lower the trident or let it go. He doubted very much he could avoid it if it was thrown his way. Izzy: at 5:15 PM "Fuck." Hansel let out a breath. "Sorry." His voice was hoarse. He kept a hand on the trident out of habit, but lowered it, and rubbed at his eyes with the other hand. He had no idea what time it was -- how long he'd been asleep. Felt like not long enough. The hell are you doing here was the question that wanted to come out, and he was struggling to phrase it in a way that wouldn't be fucking rude for no reason. What do you want? Nope, not better. "Your watch?" There it was. Mink: at 5:19 PM Gwydion waited until the trident was lowered before letting out the softest of exhales. He let himself relax as he walked closer and he looked over the furnishings of his room with no real intent; he was growing nervous with Tricksy and Asenka on his mind, but Hansel didn't need to realize that. "No," he finally said as he looked back to Hansel, now closer to the bed. The half-orc looked like death warmed over -- the corners of his lips twitched. Izzy: at 5:20 PM "Oh. The fuck're you doing here, then?" Shit. Mink: at 5:23 PM Damn. "Are Mishka and Goro the only ones allowed in?" Izzy: at 5:26 PM "Nah. Just ..." He rubbed the back of his neck. Just that he didn't know why the hell Gwydion would be here -- they'd barely talked. The last thing he'd seen, though, had been the green flash of Gwydion's magic. Maybe he just wanted to make sure he hadn't fucked Hansel up too badly. "Nah. S'fine." Mink: at 5:32 PM "I'm..." He was what? Glad? He didn't know and he was now faced with a conversation. This was supposed to be a quick in-and-out. No conversation, no looking at one another, no awkward decisions. None of this. Gwydion's jaw tightened and he wanted to tap his staff, but he had left it in his tower because he didn't want it making noise. He nearly made a sound of aggravation before asking, "How do you feel?" Izzy: at 5:37 PM "Fuckin' bad," he said honestly. He tried to remember if he'd hurt Gwydion -- if he needed to ask are you okay. It was all fuzzy, still. He should probably put the trident away, but he didn't feel like it. "You, uh -- you good?" Mink: at 5:39 PM He looked bad, but Gwydion didn't say that."Always am," he said instead with a smile. Aside from the lingering whispers of the dead and the echoes of thunder. "Do you need anything?" Izzy: at 5:43 PM Sleep, probably. Food, when it wouldn't make him throw up. To stop feeling a faint buzz in his skin, under the constant ache. His husband. "Nah. Hey." He shifted a bit, but it didn't help. "I gotta -- you were the one that knocked me out. Thanks for that. Fuckin' ... fixed the problem, I guess." Mink: at 5:46 PM "Oh... you're welcome." Gwydion gave a faint smile, or tried to. He felt out of his element and he drummed his fingers against his thigh. "Are you sure you're 'fine'?" Izzy: at 5:50 PM "Oh, yeah, no, I'm not fuckin' fine at all." He wasn't any good at lying. Not even on a good day. Should probably just keep his mouth shut, but it didn't seem like he had the energy for that, either. He laughed hollowly. "Just almost killed everyone I care about for the second time in my life because some fuckin' ... god, or something, decided to fuck me up. Y'know. Bad fuckin' day, man. Just glad you're not all fucking dead." Mink: at 5:54 PM Gwydion arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms loosely over his chest. "Huh. I don't recall you being present this time around." Izzy: at 6:01 PM Hansel scowled and waved it off. (Fucking ow.) "Fuck off. You know what I mean." He was still the one with the memory of it. It helped -- this new certainty. The idea that he hadn't had any choice. Still had to wonder why this was happening to him, specifically -- what he'd done at sixteen to get some fucking thing's attention and make it decide to ruin him. Didn't make Serena any less dead, either. "I mean, don't fuck off." He realized how that'd sounded. He shifted up to lean back against the headboard, wincing and putting his trident away. "Sit down, if you want. You look fuckin' uncomfortable just standing there." Might be a reason for that, of course. "Or do fuck off, man, I don't know. Do what you want." Mink: at 6:53 PM The first thought was to snap back, to tease Hansel, maybe needle in a word two, but Gwydion bit the words back before he could say them. Then Hansel was retracting his statement and inviting him to sit down. His fingers wound into his robes before he could stop himself, eyes flickering over the half-orc. Hansel looked exhausted and sore, as if he was bit a wisp to be blown away, and... Gwydion stepped over and he took a seat on the bed. "I'm sorry. I understand," he said as he rested his hands on the best, leaning back a little. "Your...friends are going to figure this -" he gestured at Hansel vaguely -"out." Izzy: at 7:01 PM Hansel shrugged. "Yeah. Fuckin' probably." He didn't have any fucking idea. He was supposed to say it's fine and brush it off. "I don't know." He should tell Gwydion to leave. Not the room -- the fucking castle. To get away from him, and not get tangled up in this shit. Not get attached, like people kept fucking doing. He should say something shitty to him to make him leave. He sighed. "I don't know. Thanks for saying it, though." Mink: at 7:11 PM Gwydion stretched out his legs, laughing beneath his breath. "They're a determined lot." And they loved Hansel, or most of them did; his short time among them showed him that. They would do damn near anything for Hansel even if it meant dying. He felt a twinge of envy that he brushed aside. "If you need to sleep, go ahead. I can make sure you don't become a fucking thunderstorm again." Izzy: at 7:20 PM He scoffed. "Fuckin' unlikely." Nice thought, though. He leaned his head back. Gwydion was a wizard, right -- didn't he need a fucking staff or something to even do magic? What an idiot, just fuckin' showing up, empty-handed. It made Hansel grin, though, eye still closed. "What exactly was your fuckin' plan, then, eh?" Mink: at 7:23 PM "Maybe I can charm it away with my good looks and fabulous wit." Gwydion smiled before chuckling. Izzy: at 7:27 PM Hansel couldn't stop himself from snorting out a laugh, wincing on the tail end of it as his ribs hurt. "Look. Listen. Fuck you." He didn't know Gwydion well enough to deadpan it -- didn't bother trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. "Just 'cause I'm married to a fuckin' pretty blond elf doesn't mean I've got a type, all right." Mink: at 7:30 PM "I think you might be too old -" too much like...too much like dad...-" for me anyway." Gwydion winked, but his stomach twisted uncomfortably."That still doesn't mean you don't have a type...elf seems to be a requirement." Izzy: at 7:33 PM "Oh, fuck off," he said again, with the same tone. "Fuck, I can't even fuckin' defend myself, here, can I." He made himself not look over at Taavit's trident. Mink: at 7:39 PM "No, I don't think you can." He tapped a heel on the flood. "But, really. If you're fucking tired, go to sleep." Izzy: at 7:45 PM Hansel rubbed at his face. Didn't have much of a fucking choice, did he? He was fucking tired. He was going to be tired for a goddamn while. "Yeah, fine. All right." He slouched down again. Another vain attempt to find a position that didn't hurt. He waved Gwydion off vaguely. "Just fuckin' ... say who it is next time so I don't fuckin' throw something at you." Mink: at 7:48 PM Gwydion shifted on the bed to get out of Hansel's way, but he didn't get up, ignoring the half-hearted wave. "...you were supposed to stay asleep." Izzy: at 7:53 PM "Well, I fuckin' didn't," Hansel mumbled. Fuck, he he wasn't going to be awake much longer, though. The quick burst of adrenaline when he'd thought Gwydion might be a threat had burned him out. Still might be a threat, he supposed. Probably shouldn't let him stay there -- tell him to go out in the sitting room like everyone else had, close the bedroom door. He really didn't fucking care enough, though. Gwydion didn't seem that dangerous. Hansel'd thought that about people and been incredibly fucking wrong, but he kept giving them the benefit of the doubt. No reason not to give it to Gwydion, too. "You just gonna fucking sit there and watch me sleep, or what?" Mink: at 7:54 PM "What? Do you want me to cuddle with you instead?" Izzy: at 7:55 PM Hansel snorted again. "Fuck off." His comebacks were fuckin' weak tonight, but he figured he had a decent excuse. Mink: at 7:57 PM It was Gwydion's turn to wave Hansel off. "Go to sleep already." Izzy: at 8:01 PM He grumbled, and rolled onto his side, curling into himself again. Just felt safer. The trident was still within reach. Gwydion was -- probably not a threat, possibly an ally. Neutral, at worst, he was figuring at this point. Too old for him. Hahah. Fuckin' elves. Hansel drifted off. Mink: at 8:15 PM Gwydion was quiet as he sat there on the bed, leaning back and staring out across the room, looking at nothing in particular. The only sound that came to him was Hansel's sleep-filled breaths, a gentle reminder of how much life there was left within him. Time danced lazily around Gwydion until he stood up. He leaned down to tuck the covers in around Hansel, careful to not press in case it caused him pain. What a strange thought. He sighed softly, brushing back one curl from Hansel's forehead. His touch lingered before he made himself leave. He closed the door tightly behind him as if he could trap the strange thoughts within. END Title: Fuck Off Summary: Gwydion gets weirdly sentimental and sweet. Hansel lets him after telling him to "fuck off". Category:Text Roleplay